


Questions and Answers

by KureKai_King



Category: Number24 (Anime)
Genre: M/M, OT3, Polyamory, Questioning, Questions, polyamorous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: Yuu wants to be with both Natsusa and Yasunari, but what will the two boys in question think about sharing the one they've both held secret feelings for?
Relationships: Mashiro Yuu/Tsuru Yasunari, Mashiro Yuu/Yuzuki Natsusa, Tsuru Yasunari/Mashiro Yuu/Yuzuki Natsusa, Tsuru Yasunari/Yuzuki Natsusa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Questions and Answers

**Author's Note:**

> I can't decide who I like Yuu with more (and struggled with this throughout the entire anime) because he's admired Natsusa right off the bat, but then his relationship with Yasunari became so sweet and you could really see the show begin to push at it more and more. And so alas I guess I just gave in and decided, heck it, we're shipping all three together because that one episode with Natsusa training Yasunari made me like them too as a couple.

"You know, he doesn't _have_ to treat me like some sort of invalid. I can't play rugby, sure, but I can still _walk!_ Do I need to be carried and picked up all the time? No way in hell!" Natsusa grumbled and growled as he paced around the changing rooms - it was only he, Yuu, and Yasunari who remained.

"Natsusa-san, I'm sure they don't mean to make you feel that way. They probably just want to be cautious in case anything else hurts or something...," Yuu tried but was met with the sharp intake of a hiss before Natsusa exhaled heavily and padded toward him, flopping his head onto his shoulder with a soft groan.

"You're right, Yuu. I guess I can't be too mad at them," he never could bring himself to get mad at his friend. Anyone else was fair game though, but something about Yuu just seemed to stop him in his tracks before he could make any kind of snarky remark or think up a way to bully the poor kid as he did with the rest of the team. "Oi," he lifted his head slightly as Yuu pat his back, "Yasunari are you freaking done yet or what?"

The tall redhead emerged from his area of changing, slinging his bag onto his shoulder, "Yeah, yeah, let's go already".

Yuu pulled away from Natsusa and stepped back, pressing the tips of his pointer fingers together cutely as he hung his head, "Um...hey, guys? I... I kinda have something to ask. Or rather tell you," he looked up between his lashes and Natsusa shared a questioning look with Yasunari, who shrugged his shoulders.

"What is it, Yuu?"

The blue-haired boy stayed quiet for a moment, biting and chewing nervously at his lip before letting go and putting his hands behind his back, a blush beginning to adorn his cheeks, "So... Lately, I've been thinking about you both an awful lot and I don't know how else to say this other than that I...like you. Both...of you. I want to be with the both of you, to be your...your boyfriend... I tried so hard to just pick one of you but I just couldn't! You both mean that much to me, equally, so I just submitted to the fact that I love you both in a romantic way".

Natsusa blinked as Yasunari made a strange sound in his throat. He'd had various suspicions about his two friends, what with the way Yasunari seemed to only trust Yuu to help with his game preparations, but to find out he, himself, was also a part of it? He definitely had not been expecting it. He couldn't deny that he had had thoughts of Yuu himself that strayed further beyond the border of their friendship. He often wondered if it was just the favouritism game he played with Yuu, but the further his thoughts strayed, the less in denial he became about the way his heart picked up speed whenever he heard his voice or his name or caught even a glimpse of the other boy.

But his feelings for Yasunari? Well, they had had a couple of mild flings back in high school - just simply boys being boys exploring their ever-growing emotions and pesky hormones - but he'd never thought of them being in a real relationship; their group had been rugby fanatics with barely an interest in girls.

"That's truly what you want? Both of us?" Yasunari took Natsusa from his thoughts to address Yuu and he caught the blue-haired boy nodding shyly.

"I...I just really couldn't pick between you both... Natsusa-san has been the reason I got into rugby, and he's been there for me since day one. And Yasunari-kun has been there for me for a good while too, we've become really close! And since the tablet incident..."

"Hold up, I thought you broke it by accident? What's Yasunari got to do with it when Ibuki gave you a new one?" Natsusa frowned, crossing his arms as Yuu awkwardly shuffled his feet.

"Umm...I-I'll explain later or something, okay? I-It wasn't that big of a deal anyway...," Yuu muttered something Natsusa didn't hear but shrugged it off anyway. Yuu would tell him eventually, but they had a bigger issue at hand right now.

"Well, what do you think, Yasunari?" He asked, turning to the other, "Would you be willing to share my precious cutie with me~?"

Yasunari frowned at the wording, "That makes no sense," but he sighed regardless, "Is that what we do then? We just go for this...three-way relationship?"

"I guess so. If that's what Yuu wants then who are we to break his heart so cruelly?" Natsusa grinned as he embraced Yuu and swayed with him slightly, "I know for a fact that I wouldn't give him up for the world, and he means too much to you for you to let go of now. So, let's do it. We can see how it goes. And who knows, perhaps this could be a good opportunity for you and me to get to know each other a little better~ Just like high school days, hm~?"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to give it a go..."

Yuu looked up at Yasunari with bright sparkling eyes as he wrapped his arms around Natsusa's neck, "Really Yasunari-kun?! Thank you so much!"

Yasunari blushed and rubbed the back of his neck whilst Natsusa hugged Yuu tighter with a smile as the boy in his arms giggled with maximum amounts of cuteness. The two of them truly were lucky to have someone like Yuu want to love them both. 

How very lucky indeed.


End file.
